1. Field of the Invention
An improved coved backsplash for countertops wherein an inside corner fitting is provided to enable a continuous smooth transition between adjacent vertical walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical kitchen countertops or decks utilize a backsplash to prevent water or other damage to adjacent walls. In addition, typical backsplashes are coved, or have a separate lower curved piece which provides an overall pleasing aesthetic effect. In order to provide a curved effect at the intersection of two adjacent backsplash portions, a separate coved piece is typically utilized. Further, in order to secure the backsplash portions to the deck portion of the counter, a pedestal type member is formed on the lower edge portion thereof and adapted to fit into a aligned recess. The joint is usually filled with an adhesive to secure the backsplash to the deck and blocks are provided to maintain the perpendicularity between the backsplash and the deck during the adhesive setting time.
A patentability search developed a member of patents which utilize separate components to form a smooth intersecting wall corner. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 2,307,338 to Sluyter et al discloses an inside corner fitting comprising a pair of angularly disposed portions adapted to fit within such corner as illustrated and terminating at its lower end in a point; U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,158 to Dieterich discloses wall tiles having interfitting recessed portions; U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,061 to Collette et al discloses an inside molding having dowel pins and a plurality of spring clips for holding the molding in place; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,237 discloses the use of a receptacle to engage adjacent ends of adjacent lineal moldings.
What is desired is to provide a backsplash cove that is structurally stronger and more aesthetically pleasing that prior art designs and wherein the installation time and required equipment is reduced thereby reducing the installation costs.